Question: ${9393 \div 76 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
Explanation: ${7}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }76\text{ go into }{93}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${93}\div76={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{17}$ $\text{How many times does }76\text{ go into }{179}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${179}\div76={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{27}$ $\text{How many times does }76\text{ go into }{273}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${273}\div76={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{45}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ $\text{Since } 45 \text{ is less than } 76 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {9393 \div 76 = 123 \text{ R } 45} $